A trip to none can forget
by TalaKaiReiLover
Summary: A romance is happening between Sango and Inuyasha.While on their journey to find more of the jewel the group try to handle a romance between two of their strongest fighters.Also Bankotsu and Jakotsu.Second story
1. Chapter 1

My second story.yay.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or claim to

Warnings:languages,pairings later Inuyasha/Sango or Bankotsu/Sango,occness

Rating:T

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome:Come on, Inuyasha.Let's stop.Or you know what.

Inuyasha:Fine.

Sango:I'll go look for some food.

Miroku:I will company you, Lady Sango.(smiling pervetly)

Sango:It's ok,monk.I'll go myself.(running into the forest)

Inuyasha:I'm going.

Kagome: (pouting) Inuyasha, she can take care of herself.

Inuyasha:Well,I smell demons.(jumping into the forest)

Sango is walking when something jumps on her , before she hits ground she quickly takes out

her sword to slit this demons thoart.When she opened her eyes she open them to find cute gold

eyes looking back at her."Sango, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU PLANNING TO CUT MY THOART."

Inuyasha yelled."Inuyasha do you think u can get off of me." Sango asked quietly.

Inuyasha got off of Sango then pulled her up.'Am I blushing' Inuyasha and Sango's

thinking 'is he blushing.'

Sango:Let's get going.

Inuyasha:Don't u need to look for food.

Sango:Oh,yeah.So,why r u here?

Inuyasha:Smelled a demon.Strong one.

After Inuyasha and Sango got the fish and was walking back.Sango tripped pulling Inuyasha down with her.

Sango then realized after her head started hurting that something was on her lips.One thing came to her mind

...INUYASHA'S LIPS.Inuyasha too realized that he was kissing Sango.Inuyasha quickly pulled away standing up blushing red.

Then he noticed that Sango was still on the floor he then help her up, looked the other way blushing.Sango stood on

her feet looking anywhere execpt of course Inuyasha blushing red.

Inuyasha's pov

Great,just great.I kissed Sango.SANGO the demon slayer the one that wanted to kill me when she first met me.

It was by accident.Wait nobody sawed that so I don't need to explain.I mean I've got to admit that Sango is prettier

then Kagome.Sango is going to stay in this time, wants to kill Naraku, has a reason,doesn't wear skimpy

clothes.Ah my head is starting to hurt like hell to with all thi thinking.

Sango's pov

OMG.I just kissed Inuyasha.A half-demon ,a thing that I'm supposed to kill bfore I made friends with him that is.

I was trained to kill demons.But Inuyasha is my friend and a good kisser.What the fuck!Where did that come from

and when have I started to swear.But I have to admit that Inuyasha is cute then Bankotsu ,Sesshomaru, and...

GREAT! I have lost my mind I think that a full demon is cute and a dead guy.Well let's see, Inuyasha

doesn't hit on girls, asks them to bear his children and not perveted.

Hold on is it me or is the sun starting to set."Inuyasha?" I asked."We better get back."

I look at him noticing pink on his cheeks mines is probably the same."OK,you get the wood,and I'll get some fish."

he said. I could tell right now that the rest of this journey will be ... different from now on.I have this strange feeling

that we're going to meet some people tomorrow.

My second story.Please be kind when reviewing.Flamers will be avioded.Hope u like this one.Read my Dragon Ball Z too.Going to put that out soon.SORRY IF SOME WORDS WERE SPELL WRONG.

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

My second chapter for this fic.Sorry for not updating earlier.Thanks to happytears love your stories,sijie I like your idea,Soccer10is thank you for the review.

For warnings,and rating see first chapter

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha,or the characters only 2 of it's movie.

A/N:I hope you guys enjoy it.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Shippo:What happened to you guys?

Sango:I got a little lost and I waited for Inuyasha.

Kagome didn't believe it Sango never got lost in a forest.And why did she wait for Inuyasha,and the river wasn't far.She didn't want to ask cause then Inuyasha will get mad and Sango was her only female friend in this time and didn't want to make her mad either.

She was then shaken out of thoughts by Shippo who handed her a fish smiling at her.She smiled at him and said a small thanks,pushing away her early thoughts.

Shippo and Kagome were the first to asleep followed by Mirkou and Kiara.Sango was just sitting next to the fire looking at the stars thinking like Inuyasha who was in a tree looking at Sango a couple of times then looking away.

Sango looked at where Inuyasha was and then decided to call him not loud enough to wake up the others.

Sango:Inuyasha.(whispering)

Inuyasha:(whispering)What is it Sango?

Sango:Can we talk later about something?

Inuyasha:Sure.

Sango:Thank you.Goodnight.

Inyuasha:Night,Sango.

Sango and Inuyasha looked at each for a couple more seconds before Sango then fell asleep.Inuyasha just looked at Sango for a minute then looked at the moon before giving up and falling asleep.

Morning

Sango opened her eyes and looked at the white hair demon before who was looking at the morning sky.She then looked at the sky and at everybody else and noticed they were waking up too.

Shippo yelled a 'goodmorning everyone.'After eating breakfeast and cleaning themselves and packing their they took off onto the road once again.

Mirkou:Lady Sango,do you need a hand?

Sango:Huh,no than-ahhhh.(after feeling a hand on her butt then same rotuine)

Shippo and Kagome just shooked their heads while Inuyasha muttered something about dirty monks."Doesn't he ever learn?" Shippo said.Kagome just smiled and said,"Nope,but that's just way of saying he loves her."

Inuyasha just stopped and looked at Kagome like the face he aways look when he's mad."What?That's a stupid way to say that shit.You guys are pathetic." Inuyasha said walking again.

Kagome just stared at him and yelled 'SIT', so loud that two guys ahead of them heard them and looked back.

Bankotsu:Did you hear that,Jakotsu?

Jakotsu:It sounded like that wench that travels with Inyasha.

Bankotsu:(smiling)Let's wait for them.

Jakotsu:Ok.(sitting on the floor)

Back to Inuyasha and gang.Inuyasha walking ahead of them with Sango who ran to see if Inuyasha was ok and Mirkou was back there.Looking ahead Sango sawed two very familiar firgures ahead of them seeming to be waiting.She then turned after hearing Inuyasha growl."Bankotsu." was all he said.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Read and Review

TalaKaiReilover


End file.
